The Hunter Partners
by Luminacrystal
Summary: Rima and Yaya are hunters. They hunt werewolves, vampires, and dragons. But what happens when a shapeshifter, the only thing that has never been hunted before, turns out to be Nagihiko!
1. Cressila and Cressida

**The Hunter Partners**

Chapter 1: Cressila and Cressida

_Rima's POV_

I wake up and sit up in my bed. Another day at school. I get out of bed and change into my school uniform, perfecting my Royal Cape. I'm in the Guardians. A special school council at Seiyo Academy. I start walking to school when I hear Yaya run up to me.

"RIMA-TAN!" Yaya shouts as she tries to tackle me but I dodge it.

"What now, Yaya? We're walking to school." I say.

"But today's alone talk is super special!" Yaya says.

Yaya may act like a child but really she's not. When we're alone, she calls it alone talk or alone time. More like secret time. In truth, Yaya is my hunting partner and we hunt werewolves, vampires, dragons and other mythical creatures. You may not think they're alive but in my world they are.

"What now? Boss want something or what?" I say, slowing down my pace now, too not bothered to walk.

"Boss said that the shape shifter has never been hunted so he wants us to go hunting on extra hours." Yaya says.

"That means we have to search for one doesn't it?" I say, looking at my watch that says 7:50am.

School is 10 minutes away so I quicken up my pace. Usually we're staying in one area and hunting whatever comes across but when boss says he wants us to hunt extra hours, that means we have to _search _for it.

"Yep!" Yaya says as I grab her arm and quicken up my pace with her, "Rima-tan?"

"We're late." I say as we run to school as the bell rings.

We split ways and I arrive in class, sweating and panting.

"Mashiro-san?" Nikaido sensei says, "You're late."

"Sorry. I woke up late." I say as he excuses me and tells me to sit down.

Amu sits next to me on the right and smiles at me as I smile back. Kusu Kusu pops out from behind me and sits on my desk where I flip out my book and immediately start taking notes on the board.

After lunch, I go to the Royal Garden for the rest of the day, sighing in my chair. I look at the empty seat next to me. Nagihiko comes rushing and sits down on that empty seat.

"Sorry I'm late." Nagihiko says, "The teacher held us up in class."

"It's okay. We've only got a little work to do today." Tadase says.

"YAY!" Yaya shouts in my ear.

Yaya sits to the right of me. Nagihiko is on the left side of me. While I write down things and pass them to Yaya, she stamps them with a bright red stamp.

"Alright, we're all done." I say as Yaya parties around the garden and fountain.

By that time its 4:00 and I tug on Yaya's cape.

"I'm leaving now. See you tomorrow morning." I say as I drag Yaya along with me.

"Wait, Rima!" Amu says as she rushes up to me and Yaya at the school gate.

"What's up, Amu?" I ask.

"Want to go shopping with me?" she asks.

"Sorry, Yaya and I are studying. See you tomorrow." I say as she walks the opposite direction of us.

I know I sound a bit mean but I'm not good at pretending to be friends with people. Even if it works a bit. When I first transferred here, I only talked few words and people thought I was just the silent and cool type.

Yaya does it better, her pretending to be hyper all the time when really, that's her outer character. On the inside, she's silent and cool. She's only serious when she's hunting like me. Though I think she's gotten used to being hyper now so it's part of her inside character too. My outer character is cool and quiet but really on the inside, I love gags, laughing and talking.

Yaya and I walk home together since our parents are dead. That's what Boss said. And then he not really adopted us but made us his best hunters. I walk to my house and quick change into my hunting clothes. I wear a black sleeveless top and black miniskirt with my black shorts under. I wear black knee-high boots and have a gun strapped on my back with my backpack of supplies.

Yaya and I meet up again in the forest, both in our hunting clothes. Yaya wears the same thing as I do since it's the 'girls' hunting clothes. The men obviously don't wear skirts and knee high boots. I quietly step through the forest, quiet and cautious with my gun, ready to fire. I hear a rustle in the bushes and Yaya and I instantly walk backwards, readying our guns. I hear another rustle and turn back to back with Yaya.

"There's more than one." I whisper.

The sun is setting and it gets hard to see in the dim sunlight so I put on my night vision goggles and nudge Yaya, who puts hers on while I cover her. As she signals to me, I cover my own side. I hear a growl and immediately realise.

"It's a werewolf, watch out!" I shout as they all jump out.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! There are 10 werewolves! Nearly a whole pack!

"Yaya, just shoot them all with your fire bullet then shoot them with your normal bullet!" I shout as I change my bullets and point the gun towards 2 of them.

I pull the trigger as a huge flame comes from within the bullet and throws them behind the 3 on my side. I pull the trigger again and then quickly change to my normal bullets. I shoot all 5 of them as blood gushes out and spills across the grass. I collect the blood in case it's a shape shifter and put it through a small device.

"The screen shows that it's normal werewolf blood." I explain as Yaya kills 4 of them.

The last one comes in for a close up surprise attack but I shoot it down. Yaya sighs and thanks me as we walk through the forest again. I hear a rustling again and turn back to back with Yaya until something jumps out on my right.

"Hey! Cressila! What was that for?" a familiar girl says.

"Sorry Cressida but you were the one making sounds!" Cressila says.

"Cressida! Cressila!" I shout as they get up and rub their backs.

Cressida and Cressila are hunting partners like Yaya and I. They're twins but you can tell the difference because Cressila has her dark brown hair tied up in two long pigtails. Cressida ties up her hair in a high ponytail. Sometimes they never stop arguing.

"Cressila, that's no good! You're supposed to be cautious, remember?" a small girl shouts.

"Calm down, Cascade! There's Rima and Yaya to cover for us!" Cressila shouts back.

"She's right. Calm down, Cascade." another small girl replies.

"Shut up, Cassidy **(A/N: **I couldn't think of any other name!**)**!" Cascade shouts.

"Calm down, both of you!" Cressida shouts.

Cascade is Cressila's Shugo Chara and is born from Cressila's wish to be stronger and tougher. Cascade has short red hair and wears mini hunting clothes like Cressila. Although Cassidy on the other hand, is the complete opposite. She's Cressida's Shugo Chara and is born from Cressida's wish of being nicer and friendlier. Cassidy has long straight blonde hair and wears a scarf with a T-shirt and jeans. As Cressila and Cressida are both opposites, Cascade and Cassidy were born opposites as well.

"So did Boss send you guys out too?" I ask.

"Extra hunting for a shape shifter." Cressila says.

"Us too." Yaya says quietly.

"When are you guys due to leave?" I ask.

"We have a meeting at 6. You?" Cressida asks.

"We were planning to stop at 6 and grab some dinner." I say honestly.

"It's 3:30pm." Cassidy says.

"2 hours and a half left." Yaya says.

I think Boss also wanted Yaya because of her great potential. Yaya is really good at mathematics and can answer any maths question you throw at her. Not the usual Yaya you'd think of, right? 2 hours pass and there's currently no sign of any shape shifters. We use the last 30 minutes to try and bait out the shape shifter but so far we only manage to kill 3 werewolves at our last 15 minutes.

"Alright, we're going now." Cressida says.

"See ya!" Cressila says.

The 2 leave Yaya and I by ourselves. We grab some fast food dinner and eat in the village outside of the town. We call it the Abandoned Village because 1. It's abandoned and 2. It's the perfect place to chill out alone. I set myself up on my favourite roof, opposite Yaya's favourite roof. Yaya decides to eat by my side today and I take off my goggles and start eating. Yaya eats in silence and I see dark clouds gathering together.

"C'mon, Yaya." I say as I jump down, "It's going to rain."

Yaya jumps down obediently and we go eat inside of the house. Most of the house is broken. There's either a broken window, a cracked staircase, or a wobbly chair. I sometimes sleep here on the torn mattress. The mattress is most definitely not comfortable but I don't really care. There are springs sticking out and torn bits showing the cotton inside.

Some people say Yaya and I act like sisters, since I look after Yaya so much and look out for her while she listens to me. I think they're right. I see Yaya leaning on my shoulder asleep and I lift her to the mattress and give her a pillow. There's only one good comfortable pillow in this whole stinking village. And that's my favourite pillow. I found it in another house one day when I was looking for other things to put in my favourite house. Although it's my favourite, I let Yaya use it and smiled at that cute smiling face of hers.

"Rima-tan…" she says softly in her sleep.

"I'm right here." I say.

"Don't leave me." she says.

"I'll never leave you. I'll never let go and I'll always protect you. It's a promise." I say as I take Yaya's hand and she squeezes it.


	2. Purple Headed Crossdresser

**Hey everyone! I FINALLY updated! Sorry to keep you waiting so.. I hope you enjoy! **

**The Hunter Partners Chapter 2!**

_Rima's POV_

Today is Clean Up day at Seiyo Academy. That chairman made us do everything but I'm glad that I'm cleaning with Yaya. Yaya lazily cleans up, showing her outer hyper character when somebody passes by. When we're alone, we talk a little bit about things, not about hunting in case somebody is listening.

"Hold it right there!" a voice says as Saaya jumps out of the bushes, "From today and on, Kukai-sama's heart is mine and belongs to me!"

"But Kukai already left school!" Yaya shouts as Saaya collapses and the people around her encourage her.

"I will be back!" she shouts and runs away.

I start laughing with Yaya as she leaves and then continue on to cleaning. Nagihiko comes running and bumps into me. I fall back and Yaya helps me up.

"Sorry, Rima!" he says, "Catch you later!"

"Hey, crossdresser!" I shout at him.

He starts running off again. I tell Yaya to stay here and I decide to spy on Nagihiko. As he exits the school grounds, I turn right but he's gone. I'm absolutely certain he turned right. I head back to Yaya and she asks me where I went.

"Oh, no where in particular. Just checking something." I say, "We should be heading back to the Royal Garden."

We go back to the Royal Garden where we find Tadase and Amu.

"We're just waiting for Nagi." Amu says, "He was supposed to come back by now."

Hmm… He left the school grounds, supposed to come here. What is he up to?

"Sorry I'm late!" Nagi arrives 10 minutes later, "I totally forgot about the meeting."

"Don't worry, Fujisaki-kun." Tadase says as he starts the meeting.

The whole time I keep an eye out on Nagi and at the same time wake up Yaya occasionally when she falls asleep. I decide to ask the crossdresser after school.

"Hey, crossdresser!" I shout as he turns to me.

"Need something, Rima?" he asks normally.

"Where were you? I know you didn't forget. You went off the school-"

"Sorry, I've gotta go now. See ya!" he goes running off again.

I turn the corner he turned and don't find him again. This is awfully weird. I walk back to the Abandoned Village in hope of a shape shifter but finding nothing. I jump up on my favourite roof and get out my night vision goggles as the sun is beginning to set.

"Hmm... nothing roaming around the streets tonight. But I could've sworn I heard somethi-" I suddenly hear a hissing noise coming from the clock tower. I look through my goggles and make out a faint figure. A vampire!

I jump from roof to roof until I come to a house just a few blocks away from the clock tower. I couldn't see the face but got my gun and aimed. I pulled the trigger but the vampire jumps to the house below and hisses again. The moonlight shone on the face. It was... Nagihiko? He hisses and jumps again to the shadows and then I hear a howl coming from the creature. Could it be? I couldn't see him anymore but I was pretty sure a werewolf howl came from him. Could it be that he was a... shape shifter?

I jump down from my roof and settle myself on the uncomfortable mattress. I pull the torn and old quilt over me and get my favourite pillow. I drift off to sleep until the next morning. The next morning I sleep in because it's Saturday. No school but I was supposed to meet up with Yaya. She's probably out hunting. Her house is empty. I take this chance to go to the crossdresser's house and talk to him. I ring the doorbell and an old lady comes.

"Yes? Do you need something?" the old lady asks.

"I need to talk to Fujisaki Nagihiko." I say.

"Nagihiko-sama? I'm afraid he is out at the moment." The old lady replies.

"Alright. Thank you." I say as I walk down the street.

Where could he be? I just need to know if he's a shape shifter or not! I decide to look in the forest and I put on my hunting clothes. As I walk in the forest, I hear the sounds of a sword. I hide behind the bushes and find out its Yaya.

"Yaya?" I say as I come out.

"Ah, Rima-tan!" Yaya says, "Good morning."

"Good morning." I say, staring at the long silver sword in her hand.

"Ah, you're looking at my new sword! Cressila and Cressida gave it to me, saying that you get one too!" Yaya says, "They're over there."

I look over to where Cressila is training with Cressida. They both have a sharp sword in hand but stop when they see me.

"Hey Rima!" Cressila says.

"Good morning. You've seen Yaya's new sword right?" Cressida says as I nod.

"Here!" Cressila gives me a sword.

The long blade has a sharp tip and is perfect for close range. She also gives me a new gun which has enhanced bullets that are more accurate. She gives me a bow and arrow in case I need it and I sling it over my back with my gun. Yaya walks over and holds her sword next to mine.

"Don't worry. They're completely the same." Cressila laughs.

"How about some hunting with our new weapons?" Yaya asks, "Boss is still requesting for a shapeshifter."

Just hearing the word reminds me of Nagihiko. Is he a shapeshifter or is he not? I have to ask him today. If I knew where he was that is. I thought about going to his house again but rethink and decide to go hunting with Yaya for a few hours. The clock says lunch time and Yaya goes crazy and immediately drags me to one of the new cafes.

"I've been dying to eat here!" Yaya shouts, "I heard this food is the best in the city."

"Well, let's eat then." I say as the waitress sets our food on the table.

After we stuff ourselves, I see Nagihiko and grab his wrist. He turns around. That seems to have gotten his attention.

"What's up, Rima?" he smiles.

"I need to talk to you. Privately." I say.

"Rima-tan." Yaya says as I mouth 'Stay here' to her.

As we walk to the Abandoned Village, I don't let go. In case he decides to run off again. If I brought Yaya along I bet she'd tell the boss or at least it would be hard talking her out of it. I'm completely fine without her as back-up. I sit him on one of the good chairs in my house.

"So, what's this about?" he asks.

"Well, I want to know where you've been after school. I turn a corner and you're gone." I say.

"I just go to the supermarket to buy my mother groceries. I have to hurry for my dance lessons, you know." He shrugs.

"Well explain this. The other night I was walking along here and saw a vampire. A real one with big fangs and a certain face I know. Then it turned into a werewolf." I explain.

"It was you. I'm sure of it no doubt about it. You're… a shapeshifter." I say.

"Shapeshifter, huh? Well you're a hunter." He says as I glare at him, "I was lying. Everyday after school, I _need _to hunt for my prey." He's now standing up.

"So you are a shapeshifter." I say.

"So what? I'm probably the last one alive." He says, a sad tone in his voice, "Don't tell my parents. Or I swear I'll kill you."

Nagihiko turns into a crow and breaks open the window and flies away. I look out the window after him. _I'm probably the last one alive. Don't tell my parents. _What was that supposed to mean? He had a sad tone in his voice so something must have happened. I have to find out. I also need to keep his existence away from the others. I need to find out about his past before they find out he's alive and try to kill him. No matter what.

**DUN! DUN! DUN! What's Nagi's past? Will the others find out? Find out in Chapter 3!**


	3. The Hunter and the Shapeshifter

**Hey again, Mitsu here! Yay it's a new chapter! The story continues so please enjoy!**

**Read & Review!**

_Rima's POV_

After Nagihiko leaves, I look in my cupboard to find nothing. I am currently broke at the moment, with only five dollars to buy two chip packets. I sigh and sit on my mattress until I find something on the floor. I stand to pick it up and find fifty dollars. Where did it come from? There's only a black feather on top of the money. Could it be? Nagihiko? I decide to use the money and go to McDonalds for dinner. After that I go back to my house when Yaya pops up.

"So…?" she asks.

"So what? I was just asking him about homework." I lie as she believes me and goes to her house.

I plonk myself on the mattress and slip into sleep until the next morning. Sunday is boring because all we do is hunt, hunt, and hunt. Nothing else to do. The day goes by quickly and I see an eagle land on my roof. I wonder… If Nagihiko is a shapeshifter, does that mean he could be this eagle? Or maybe another bird in the sky. But probably a creature in the forest. The sun is setting and I have dinner at the secret base in the forest and walk home with Yaya.

"Night, Rima-tan. See you tomorrow morning." Yaya says.

"Night." I say as I walk into the messy house.

I'd clean it up but I'm too busy with extra hours. I slip into bed again. The next morning, my mental alarm goes off. Since Yaya and I didn't find alarm clocks, we're used to waking up with a mental alarm. The first person ready always waits outside for the other one. I get ready and wait outside for Yaya so that we can walk to school together. Yaya and I have to get to school early because of a Guardians Meeting. Oh great. I see Nagihiko running up the street and quicken up my pace.

"Yo, Nagi!" Yaya shouts.

"Good morning, Yaya! Rima!" Nagihiko smiles.

"G-Good morning." I shiver, scared of his existence being found out.

I'm not scared of _him _of course because even if he tries to attack me, I have a gun in my bag as well as Yaya having bombs disguised as candy. Her only excuse for not eating them is that she always forgets. My gun is disguised as a book. When I press a button, it transforms into a gun. Although I never bring it out in case I actually need it. The same goes for Yaya. We walk to the Royal Garden together and sit down.

We're the first ones there. Funny, usually Tadase or the chairman is here. Amu's an exception because she sleeps in. Tadase and the chairman are definitely not exceptions. Yaya goes inside the school to look for them so Nagihiko and I are left alone in the Royal Garden.

"Just us, huh?" he says.

"Did you give me the fifty dollars?" I ask.

"You were broke. I could tell." Nagihiko smirks.

"Well… thanks a lot." I blush.

"RIMA-TAN! I COULDN'T FIND THEM!" Yaya shouts into my ears as I nearly fall back when Nagihiko catches me and lifts me in his arms.

I blush and feel my face burn up. I know he's not in a character change because he hasn't got his headphones on. I almost faint when Amu and Tadase walk up the stairs. I wriggle out of his arms and pretend like nothing happened. We all sit down and have the meeting. After school finishes, Nagihiko picks me up and jumps to a tree just outside the gate and jumps, turning into a werewolf at the same time.

"Hey, Rima-tan!" Yaya shouts after me.

I signal her telling her to forget about hunting today and go on without me. Nagihiko goes to the forest and lets me off. Before he can run off again, I hug him. I can feel his warm skin against my cheek. He growls softly.

"Don't leave."I say, "I want to know your past."

I stop embracing him as he turns back into a human. He frowns and we sit down on 2 rocks in the sunset. He explains everything.

"My parents were killed by another pack. I'm really a werewolf but was turned into a shapeshifter." He says, "Sounds weird right?"

"Not at all. Keep going." I say.

"The pack took me in and somebody shot a needle into me. It made me a shapeshifter for the rest of my life. I was living in a forest where there were shapeshifters everywhere." He says, "They all got killed by vampires but they helped me escape. To me, they were my new family."

"Did your werewolf parents ever love you?" I ask.

"Of course. They gave up their life for me just like the shapshifters did." He says, "Do you mind if I stay in your house for a while?"

"Not at all. Although I don't exactly have the best mattress." I chuckle.

"I sleep in the forest usually but it's recently gotten too cold to go outside. It's Winter and my body temperature can't handle the cold so I'm going to temporarily skip school." He says, "To be honest, the only reason I come to school is because of my friends. They remind me of my shapeshifting friends."

I see a tear drop to the grass and hug him. He has a surprised look on his face.

"You're always welcome to stay. I love you." I cry.

"I love you too." Nagihiko says, "Ever since I met you."

On our way back, it's dark and crickets are chirping. Nagihiko and I talk on the way.

"So your human parents, let's call them, are your adopted parents?" I ask.

"I hate them. They're nothing like my real family. My father passed away so my mum is left with me." He says, "She's always talking about dancing and pushing me all the time."

"Then you don't care about them. If they put up Wanted posters about you or something, I don't know what you can do." I say, looking down.

"I run with you." He smiles as I chuckle.

"My Boss said I have to hunt a shapeshifter but when I found out it was you, I panicked. I refused to let you be killed." I say as we walk into the house, "It's a dump so don't complain."

"I'll clean up tomorrow." He replies.

"Just don't go outside. I don't want Yaya thinking the wrong things also she might kill you if she sees a werewolf outside. I'll collect some meat and keep it in a storage for you, okay?" I say, "Good night…Nagi."

"Good night, Rima." Nagihiko says as he turns into a werewolf and curls up on the floor.

I rest my head on his body and his tail covers my knees and down. I pull the quilt over that covers me and part of Nagi. I fall asleep right away at the warmth of his body.

**RIMAHIKO FOREVER! **

Well, who doesn't like them? Will update soon, okay?


	4. The New House and the Perfect Plan

**Hey guys, it's Mitsu here! Sorry for the long update. I haven't been on for ages.**

**Well here is the fourth chapter and I'll try to update soon!**

**Please R & R!**

_Rima's POV_

I hear a growl as I look up at the ceiling. I feel something under my head and find some straw under my whole body. A werewolf is looking over me. I rub my eyes and sit up. I'm sleeping on straw, a quilt covering me and my favourite pillow beside me. The werewolf transforms into a human. Nagihiko.

"Good morning, Rima." He says.

I stand up and see the kitchen filled with meat and dead wolves. Small wolves, birds, fish and chickens. I look up at Nagihiko and he smiles.

"Did you go hunting last night?" I ask as I see bits of snow inside the house and the snow falling outside.

He quietly nods and sets a cup of a warm liquid on the table I sit myself on. I drink and feel the heat coming through the cup into my body. Hot chocolate.

"Where did you find this?" I ask, "Actually… All of this."

"I just went to the farm and sold some meat, they gave me money and I bought some small things. Big things come later." He says, "I also cleaned up a bit."

"But… I thought you said-"

"I know I said my body temperature can't handle it but it's only the start I can handle. It's when it gets to mid-Winter that I can't stand even a second out there." He says.

I dress up and look at the new clean clock that says 7:45am. Shoot! Yaya and I were supposed to be walking by now! I quickly get dressed and get ready. I open the door and remember it being squeakier and unmovable before. Nagihiko tells me he oiled the door and cleaned it up. I kiss him on the cheek and go outside.

"Good morning, Rima-tan! You're slower than usual." She says, "What happened last night? You told me to go hunting without you so I went hunting with Cressida and Cressila! The door was closed and the blinds were down when I came back."

"Uhh… Well, I was going to bed early! That's right! So I blocked out the light from outside." I rub my neck, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you weren't waiting long."

I turn my head to the forest and make out a faint figure of a werewolf, watching me. It had to be Nagihiko. No-one has those same hazel eyes that shine in the sun and stare at you in the night.

"What's wrong, Rima-tan?" Yaya asks as she turns her head around.

"Nothing." I hear the clock tower bells chime, "Shoot! We're late for school!"

As we rush into the Royal Garden, panting, everyone is there but Nagihiko. It figures.

"Nagi's not here yet?" Yaya asks as she looks at me.

"Maybe he's sick." I say, trying to make them think he's absent.

"Or maybe, he got kidnapped!" Amu says, wide-eyed.

"I don't think so Hinamori-san. I think Mashiro-san is right. Maybe Fujisaki-kun is absent today. Let's go onto the meeting, shall we?" Tadase says.

Thank goodness. For the rest of the day, nobody mentions Nagihiko. The bell rings for 3:00 and I walk home with Yaya. I wave goodbye and look up at my house. Is this… my house…? I open the door and see Nadeshiko cleaning up the house.

"Good to see you, Rima." She says in her female voice.

"Na-Nagihiko…" I say as I try to find my bed, "Where's my mattress?"

"Upstairs. Your room is your choice." She smiles.

As I walk up the stairs I look at the house, all cleaned up and the floors shining clean. When you walk into the room on the right, there's a window on the left, a single bed and a nightstand with a lamp next to the bed. A desk with an office chair is set on the right of the room.

The room on the left of the stairs is the same as the right one. A two storey house… Yaya will think I just renovated or something. A lot. I sure hope Nagihiko doesn't get the idea of renovating all of the houses in the village. Nobody cares about this place anymore.

"Rima, may I call you Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko calls from below.

"Umm… Okay! I hope you're not planning on renovating _all_ of the houses." I say as I walk down the stairs.

"You read my mind." Nadeshiko says as she turns off the vacuum, "You can hunt and I'll renovate and clean."

"Why? It's just an Abandoned Village." I say.

"I want people to be happy. I want people to live in this other side of the town." She says as she packs away the vacuum cleaner.

A sandwich is waiting for me on the table and I gobble it down quickly. Looking at how much meat there is… I'm thinking Nagihiko has enough for at least a week. Although I should be worrying about myself as well. Nagihiko has enough but I'm the one who's broke and I'm the one who has to hunt for him later in the month. Plus there's homework on the other side…

Oh, screw it all! Screw homework! Just forget about homework and pretend it was never there. I sigh. Time to worry about food. I could eat meat if I wanted to but if I do that, it'll leave less for me _and _Nagihiko to survive on.

Well, hunting more is better than earning a part time job in Elementary. There. Problem solved. Maybe I should skip school just like Nagihiko. It's not like I have parents or anything. And I highly doubt the school has my contacts. Yaya and I make up fake contacts and addresses anyway.

"Rima-chan! What would you like for dinner?" Nadeshiko asks from downstairs.

I come down stairs and sit down on the table.

"Well, I was thinking we could share the meat and I could hunt more to supply enough for both of us." I say.

"I think I have a better idea. You won't live on _just _meat." Nadeshiko says as she hands me a credit card.

"W-Where'd you get this from…?" I stare at the card with his details on it.

"It's mine. That's how you're going to get the ingredients." She says.

"Ingredients? Then that means…"

"I'm the cook here, I need ingredients don't I?" she smiles.

"In that case, I'll buy all of our needs now." I say, "I'm going!"

"Buy what you want for dinner as well!" Nadeshiko shouts.

I smile. Maybe this plan will work out better than I thought.

**XXX**

"Sir, we have recent reports that Mashiro Rima has been skipping her hunting schedules." A servant says.

"Bring her to me tomorrow. That's an order." A brown haired man says.

"Yes, Boss." The servant walks out the door.

DUN DUN DUN!

**;_; it was so short this time... I'll try to make the chapters longer too. Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
